


That One Priest AU

by Better_in_Black_1234, maleficent_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Priest AU, Priest Dean, Priest Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_in_Black_1234/pseuds/Better_in_Black_1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficent_angel/pseuds/maleficent_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one priest AU where they do the priest thing in the church...<br/>Sam and Dean, hunters extrordinar, need to go under the radar for a bit.<br/>Bobby manages to get them a safe place after an old hunter buddy of his dies, where they pose as the new father's of a church.<br/>once there, they notice a that one of the church goers is a little strange in the supernatural sense, but his big brother notices them before the hunters notice the 'creature of the week' and he's determine to keep his baby brother safe.<br/>But... a little distraction on the side won't cost him any... right?<br/>(EDITED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Priest AU

It was the day after their previous father's funeral, and the new fathers where expected to arrive today. A young priest from the town over had been watching the church for the last two days but he had returned early this morning under the pretence that the new fathers would be on time to open the doors for this morning’s sermon.  
And lo behold, they had yet to arrive, while the whole assembly stood before the church, in temperatures that where only just above snow.  
Castiel already didn't like them.  
He shifted slightly in his trench coat, pulling his gloves up a little higher on his wrists and tucking them into his pockets.  
A few of the older church goers behind him began muttering about how tardy the new father's where being.  
Castiel agreed with all that they said.  
In a small break of chatter, Castiel felt more then heard a rumbling from the ground.  
Everyone fell dead silent in almost the same moment, and Castiel swore he could feeling the bones in his feet and legs vibrate.  
And what else but a sleek, black beast should come tearing around the corner, its voice a deep growl that penetrated Castiel's heart and made goose bumps rise on his arms beneath his jackets.  
He watched it with no small amount of distaste as he expected it to continue past, but then it did the absolute worst thing possible.  
It pulled onto the side of the curb right in front of the sixty or so people that had shown up to welcome the new priests, where if on the inside of the church and exiting the front doors, it would be directly in your line of sight.  
For a still second Castiel could only prey this didn't mean what he thought it did.  
But then the front doors opened and the sound of some rock song was cut off mid chorus and two tall men got out of the car.  
Two men dressed in full black cloth of the priest, an older style with longer jackets, but the clothing of a priest none the less.  
Castiel was dumfounded.  
The taller of the two had a kind smile on his face, long hair that had been pulled back into a low pony tail. Against his will, by the way he was pulling at it uncomfortably.  
The shorter man had cropped hair and a dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks, accompanied by a smirk that had more place being on the face of the devil then of a priest.  
They both had a confident to stride as the moved between the crowds, who had separated like the red sea. With broad shoulders and green eyes to the pair, it was quite a sight to see.  
The taller took the stairs two at a time, the other following before they stopped half way up  
"Hi everyone," the taller said, clapping his hands together and smiling with a particularly awkward strain to it "I'm Father Sam Winchester and this is Father Dean Winchester" Father Sam said with a gesture to Father Dean.  
"We’re the new father's here and we hope we do well by Father Thomas"  
He and Father Dean then moved towards the double wooded doors, each pushing one open and stood by them as the crowd filed in.  
Castiel thought he could like Father Sam, but Father Dean was yet to be judged.  
\--:--  
Sam and Dean stood holding the doors open as the church goers walked through, taking their seats in the pews.  
By and on looker they looks as if they were standing pleasantly, looking at each other over the crowd.  
In truth, Dean was giving his brother a glare that could rival Sam's current bitch-face.  
(It would lose as it had every other time but still, it was the effort that counted)  
"I can't believe we are doing this" Dean growled as he drove towards the church, hands tight around the wheel  
"It's not for long, a few months at the most" Sam replied calmly, who was making sure his outfit was completely proper.  
"Yeah but come on Sammy, priests!?"  
"This will keep us under the radar till it’s safe and Bobby went to a lot of trouble to get this for us"  
"Yeah but-"  
"No Dean, we are doing this, no backing out"  
"But man, no hunting!?"   
"Yes Dean" Sam sighed  
When the last of the people had trickled through the doors, Sam and Dean let them close, filling the room with an ominous boom.  
Welcome to hell, Dean though in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a little short to see how it goes, so when there's more they'll be longer :D  
> (As you can tell by any of my other fics, my title giving skills are on another fucking level)


End file.
